The Ultimate Warrior
by TheUltimateCell
Summary: The First Story of my made up character


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of he characters I use unless you count my guy that I made up that have the cells of many different things, than yes I do own something.

Characters:

Dende

Bulma

Dr.Brief

Vegeta

Goku

Gohan

Piccolo

Chi-chi

Trunks

Bebi

Goten

Tien

Yamcha

Yajirobe

Master Roshi

Chaotzu

E-Chan (this is Panny-Chan 13's person)

Cell 2(my made up person)

The Ultimate Warrior Part1

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG," is the sound heard from Gohans father as both are in the hyperbolic time chamber. "Dad sometimes you work to hard," says Gohan throwing his dad a sensu bean. Goku laughs as he takes the sensu bean and eats it. "Maybe you should stop beating me up so much," he says with a wink. Gohan, a very talented young man, is training with his father Goku, who is also very talented. In fact all of the Saiyans are very talented indeed. They have the abilities to fly, mutate into a hyper-evolved apelike form, go at super sonic speeds, shoot energy blasts out of their hands, and in some cases out of their eyes. They also have this very special ability to go into what is called a "Super Saiyan". When the Saiyans go super saiyan they get stronger, faster, and their hair goes into a golden, yellow color.

That was just an introduction to this story I am going to tell you. This story is one of great knowledge, love, and the ability of undefeatable power. The story of The Ultimate Warrior.

"Hey Gohan!" yells Trunks across the hall of the crowded high school. Gohan turns around to see trunks, a boy in his teens with silver-purple hair, and who usually has a sword but since he is in a school he had to leave it behind. "Hey Trunks," says Gohan instantly appearing in front of Trunks. Trunks get a little shocked seeing Gohan, a boy in his teens, short black hair, and very smart just appear in front of him. "You have to stop just appearing like that," says Trunks calming down. "Sorrrrrrrrrrry," says Gohan sarcastically. "So Gohan are going to do the experiment with the rest of us?" asks Trunks hoping Gohans answer would be yes. "Of course I am Trunks. What, you think I wouldn't let my D.N.A to something that would help protect the earth for decades to come?". Although they were planning to do this experiment they did not know anything about it except what Bulma had told them. Which was that she and her father Dr.Brief, needed a drop of blood. "No it's just that….oh never mind we have to get to class," says Trunks walking in the direction of their next class. Fortunately it was their favorite class, Phys.Ed. First their teacher made them run 20 laps around an 800m course, then they got to do an obstacle course. "With the best time in the class," starts the teacher. "Gohan!"

"Come on dad we have to prepare the chemicals," says Bulma to her father Dr.Brief. "Don't worry they are not coming for another hour. We have plenty of time," says her father trying to keep Bulma from rushing. "We still have to prepare them," says Bulma walking over to a table with many chemicals on them. Dr. Brief mumbles something under his breath about rushing but only he heard it. An hour later Trunks and Gohan knock on the door to the lab. Bulma greets them and gets them to sit down. Ten minutes later everyone was their. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Vegeta, Goten, Piccolo, and Master Roshi. They were all sitting in a room because Bulma and Dr. Brief were planning to explain what they have done. They go into some long explanation of what they are doing and how they are doing it. I think the only one listening was Gohan. After the speech everyone went into a room sealed by unbreakable doors that were voice activated. As the door opened mist came through the door. Everyone gasped at the lab and everything in it, everyone except Bulma and Dr. Brief. There were 2m high test tubes, a chem. Lab, two computers, many wires and tubes for only Bulma and her father know what, and a machine no one had ever seen before. "Uhhh Bulma?" asks Trunks breaking the silence. "You will find out soon enough," says Bulma with a wink. 

"Just a few more minutes and we will be ready," says Bulam fiddling with some dials and then making her way to the computer. "Done!" exclaims Bulma excitedly. "Now I will need you all to cut your self and give me some of your blood in this small cup," Bulma says handing them a small plastic cup. They all give themselves a small cut, just enough for some blood to go into the cup. When all are done Bulma colllects the cups and combines them into a somewhat larger cup. She walks over to the machine Trunks mention earlier and pours the blood into an opening in the top. She types in something on her computer and the machine starts making a humming noise. A fluid then travels through a hose on the ground leading to a test tube that is filling up with a purple liquid. As the fluid reaches the test tube something wild happens. A whole bunch of colors start swirling around in the tank. With a flash of blood red light a tiny ball appears in the tank. Everyone gathers around the tank to see the ball. All are so amazed they don't say a word. The ball starts to grow and change color. It starts as dull beige and works its way to a brilliant green. It then turns into a shape to look like a very muscular baby. It then assumes the shape of what Gohan looked like when he fought Cell. "Wow! That's me as a kid!" says Gohan looking eagerly into the tank. "Oh big whoop!" says Vegeta rudely. "Just because it doesn't look like you, you don't have to get all mad!" says Bulma angrily.

After five minutes of senseless bickering, everyone was eating and having a conversation about what the new fighter might be like. "I think he will have the attitude of Vegeta, hearing like Piccolo, he would prefer looking like young Gohan, h will have the strength of all of us, and like me, be an expert at sword skills, and carry a sword," predicts Trunks to the rest of the group. "I think the same but have the attitude of Gohan," predicts Goku. "What's wrong with my attitude Kakarot!?" asks Vegeta enraged. "Nothing Vegeta I'm just guessing," says Goku quickly. Vegeta turns his head away from Goku. Bulma runs into the room screaming "He or she is awake!" Everyone gets up running to the passageway. Bulma opens it and they see someone that looks like Gohan as a kid is a examining his/hers surroundings. All are awed as the being turns to look at them. "Oh it's that Kakarot and his stupid friends. Wait. Is that the legendary Vegeta?!" says the being awed at the presence of Vegeta. Just as the being is walking over to Vegeta it starts twitching. "Oh hello everyone. I am I think Cell2. Well that's what, what's your name?" he asks looking at Bulma. "It's Bulma." "That's what Bulma called me," he says looking at all of the Z team. Each one he looks at he changes into them. Everyone can't believe their eyes. He looks at his and sees fire on his finger tips. Then the fire turns to water, then to ice, then to rocks, then a strong wind blows from nowhere. "Wow. That was pretty cool," he says in the form of Goku. Trunks throws him his sword. "Try this," he says. Cell2 picks up the sword and starts slashing it around like Trunks. "Welcome," says Goku reaching out a hand. "Thanks," says Cell2 shaking Gokus hand. Cell2 then goes around shaking everyone's hand. He stops at Vegeta who actually shakes his hand. "Now that's a first," whispers Trunks to Gohan. Piccolo smiles at that remark. "We will have to run some tests on Cell2," says Dr. Brief looking at a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. Cell2 gives back the sword and asks, "What tests?" "Oh nothing much just some stuff to make sure you are working properly," says Dr. Brief looking up from the sheet. "Well come on get out of here," says Bulma to the Z fighters. "Okay. Bye," says everyone at the same time. Everyone went home to enjoy their dinners and rest while Bulma and Dr. Brief ran tests on the new fighter.

"Heart rate normal, muscles working properly, brain functioning, so far so good," says Bulma to Cell2. "That's good to hear," says Cell2 studying the lab again. Bulma looks up from her sheet and Cell2 is gone. "Where is he!" "Behind you," says Dr. Brief. Bulma turns around to see Cell2 smiling. "DON'T DO THAT!" yells Bulma at the top of her lungs. "Sorry Bulma," says Cell2 kicking the ground. Bulma straightens up and goes to the computer. "Hhhhhmmmmmmm," says Bulma adding something under her breath. Considering Cell2 had Piccolo's hearing, he heard every word. Bulma said "I wonder how he was able to control the, umm, what ya call it, uhhhh, oh yeah elements." She quickly types something in in the computer and a screen pops up with Dr. Gero on it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I added those elements and one thing you didn't think of. An evil side to him. A move I like to call Mental Shadow. First it creates a golden fire that dances around the enemy, then the golden fire turns to a dark black, which then surrounds the enemy covering it transporting it to a world were the enemies worst fears come true. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The evil gene should start to work by next morning! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm the only one who knows how to stop it!" says Dr. Gero with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I expect all of the Z team to be dead by tomorrow at 11:00 a.m." calmly adds Dr. Gero. The screen goes away and Bulma quickly calls Trunks and everyone else to the lab for a discussion of what happened. "We have o get rid of him," says Vegeta only caring about what could happen to him Trunks or Bulma. "We can't do that Vegeta. Cell2 is a living being. Whatever it is that is making him evil we have to stop it," says Goku thinking about Cell2. "Really you shouldn't be doing this for me," says Cell2 softly finally speaking. Everyone turns to look. "Destroy me. It's okay I don't mind if it helps save others lives," he says his eyes shut. "We can't do that. We just need to run some tests to see what part of him is evil," says Bulma enthusiastically. "No! No more tests. Just destroy me while you have a chance," he says opening his eyes. "We will not destroy you Cell. We will find Dr. Gero and make him tell us what the evil in you is," says Gohan looking at Dr. Briefs knowing he has the whereabouts of him. "He is currently located in Mount Tion. I don't know where exactly though," Dr. Briefssays scanning through some files on his computer. "Can you get where he sent the message from?" asks Tien hoping beyond hope the answer was yes. "Well yeah but it may take some time," he says turning to the computer. He sees Bulma feverishly working on the computer. "Found it! He sent the message from…..Gokus house?!" she says shocked. In fact everyone else was shocked. They all turned to Goku when he blurted out "Chi-chi!" He quickly instant teleport himself to his house. After a minute Goku comes back holding Chi-chi. "Safe at my house," says Goku setting Chi-chi down. "I think we should all split up into 2 groups," says Gohan looking around. "One group checks Mount Tion. The other team scans the Earth from Dende's tower for trouble. The group headed for Mount Tion will consist of Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, and me. The team that goes to Dende's tower is Goku, Picollo, Goten, and Yamcha," he says looking around at the people for there agreement. They all nod there heads and go out the door to the roof and fly off. The only people remaining were Bulma, Cell2, and Dr.Briefs. 

"Hurry up you fools we don't have time to waste!" yells Vegeta to Trunks, Gohan, and Tien. "Who is that up ahead?" asks Tien seeing a figure approaching them. "It's just that little fool Chiaotzu," says Vegeta spitting a bug that landed in his mouth. "Oh it's that Chiaotzu person," says Tien mad from when Chiaotzu called him a big oaf. Also Chiaotzu didn't go to put his Cells into Cell2. When Chiaotzu sees them he turns to the left sharply and goes away. They search all of the mountains. Left, right, up, down , behind bushes, in trees, everywhere. They kept on searching until Gohan saw something weird. He flew to it and though it was best to call the others so he raised his ki. They flew to him and asked him what was it. "I think this right here is the door to Dr. Geros lab," says Gohan looking at the others to see what they think. "I think we should open it," says Tien looking at the hatch/door on the ground. Vegeta walks over to it and opens it. A gust of wind blows some dust up and everyone gasps. As the dust settles they see it's a latter leading to the underground. Gohan jumps in. He pops his head out and says "You guys coming or what?" They closely follow Gohan as he flies down to the bottom. When he gets there he sees android 16,17,18,19, and 20 were lying on the ground in pieces. Vegeta went to walk on the nearest piece but his foot went right through it. It was a hologram. "What would a hologram be here for. Oh wait its Dr. Gero nevermind," says Trunks looking around. "To keep you occupied for a bit," says a voice sounding like Dr. Geros. As on cue the real android 17 comes out and starts attacking. The Z fighters can't attack because they seem paralyzed somehow. "I think you can stop now 17" says the voice again. Dr. Gero steps out of the shadows to reveal he is no longer an android. "Well, well. Look who I have at my mercy," he says with a smirk. "We will never bend to your will Gero," says Trunks struggling. "I don't expect you to bend to my will. I expect you to stay here until Cell2 turns evil and destroys you!" he says with an evil laugh at the end. "You wont get away with this Gero!" says Gohan agrily. "Hey Gero. Why don't you tell us your plan?" asks Trunks obviously having a plan. "Well when plans of Cell2 where being made I heard from a good friend of mine. I got one my homemade Shadow Warriors to slip in some of my evil genes that I created. Along with the move of evil that has also been created. I am sure you were there when I gave the transmission. I am a master genius on computers, so I made it look like I sent the transmission from Gokus house. Now down to the real stuff. After I heard about the plans I decided to create a little machine that turns all good in the person to pure evil. They turn evil at the given time by the machine. I made sure that my shadow warrior placed it in the ear so it travels to the brain slowly controlling it!" he says with an evil grin. "Judging by all the cells that make him up he should destroy you pathetic weaklings in a blink of an eye! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" For no reason everyone hears Trunks laughing. "I think he has gone insane," says 17 looking at Trunks. "Now to tell you my plan," he says with a grin. "I made sure before we got here to take one of my moms one-way radios. I turned it on when I saw the holograms on the floor. Then I got you to tell the plan!" he says continuously laughing. "We don't care if you kill us. At least Cell2 will live on," he adds with hatred in his voice towards Dr. Gero. Then for some reason they become paralyzed. As soon as Trunks found this out he slashed android 17's head off. At the sight Dr. Gero was scared beyond all reason. When Vegeta saw Trunks finish 17, he decided to blast Gero into the next dimension.

As soon as Bulma heard the transmission she started with the C.A.T scans. After about ten minutes of looking through the X-rays, Bulma found out that the machine barely even made it through the ear lobe. With a few minor surgeries the machine was crushed like a bug. "That's that," says Bulma crushing the little machine. "I'm glad we found out where it was," says Goku gladly. "So am I," says Cell 2 as if the weight of the world was just taken off his shoulders. Goten walks in excitedly holding a piece of paper. "There is going to be another world fighter tournament!" he says showing everyone the paper. "I'm entering," say most of the people in the room at once. "Me, Goku, and Gohan get the hyperbolic time chamber first!" yells Goten. "Who ever gets there first gets it," says Vegeta turning super saiyan and flying towards Dende's tower. "Fine with us," says Goku moving towards his sons and putting a hand on their shoulders. He teleports instantly to Dende's tower. 

This is where I will leave it until next time. Until then hope that it comes out soon.

The End


End file.
